doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/The War Begins
This is the season finale of TDA season 1. Plot “Where do you want to go?” the Doctor asked his companions. “Hm…….” Helen said, “I don’t know. Is there something awesome going on?” “Its a time machine, there’s always something awesome going on somewhere in time.” The Doctor said annoyed. “What about the legendary World War 4?” David suggested. “Or we can go to Sto, my home planet.” Helen put in. “Yes, Sto!” the Doctor shouted, as he danced around the controls, pressing buttons and pulling levers. A minute later, the TARDIS landed on Sto, in a big city. Everywhere were Human-like people, aliens and more. “My home planet.” Helen said, “Good to be back.” “What are these?” David asked, pointing at small but tall silver cabinets. “Those are teleportation Boots.” Helen explained, “That way, you can get all around the city easily.” “Briliant!” the Doctor shouted, “Lets go around and see the city!” The Doctor and his companions walked on, leaving the TARDIS behind. Two minutes later, another TARDIS landed next to it. The TARDIS was disguised as one of the Teleportation Boots. The door opened, and a young Time Lord, looking about 16 (Human age), stept out. “The Doctor’s TARDIS.” he said, has he looked at the Doctor’s TARDIS. He tried to open it, but it was locked. “I need to find the Doctor.” the Time Lord said, “And when I do so, I will kill him!” As Helen went into a shoe shop, the Doctor, David and K9 went into a tourist center. “Doctor, look!” David said. He pointed at a toy Teleportation Boot. “Can I buy this one, as a sort souvenir?” he asked. “Here.” he Doctor said, and he gave David a credit card. “It has 500 Credits.” the Doctor said, “Use it.” The Doctor looked at some alien fruit at the front of the window. He then got the weird feeling that someone was staring at him. He looked up, through the window. And there was a young man, looking straight into the Doctor’s eyes. It was the Time Lord. As soon as the Doctor looked, the Time Lord turned away. “Doctor,” K9 suddenly said, “My nose laser has just upgraded. It is now 2 times stronger than before.” “I think we should need it.” the Doctor replied, as he looked at the window. Meanwhile, Helen walked out of the shoe shop. She too had got a credit card from the Doctor. She had bought 3 pairs of new shoes, and a hat. “Now where is the Doctor?” She said to herself, while she looked around. She didn’t see him anywhere. As she walked on, Helen bumped into someone. “Sorry.” Helen said, before looking at the woman’s face. She looked up, and was suprised of what she saw. “Mum?” Helen shouted out loud. Meanwhile, the Doctor, David and K9 where still in the Tourist Center. “Doctor, can we go?” David asked. “I think its safe now.” The Doctor answered. “What do you mean?” David put in. “I’ll explain when we’re back at the TARDIS,” the Doctor replied, “For now, we’ve got to find Helen. I’ve got a bad feeling about that boy.” David didn’t understand one bit of it, but he just followed the Doctor. The Doctor started running through the street. “Helen!” he shouted. “Doctor, look!” David said, pointing at Helen and an older woman, “There’s Helen, and another person.” “Get away from her!” the Doctor shouted, as a ran towards Helen. “Doctor, that’s my mum!” Helen replied. “This is humiliating.” David said. “Ehm…..” the Doctor didn’t know what to say, “Terribly sorry, Mrs. Anchor. I didn’t mean to, it was just… You never know who you can trust.” “So your that Time Traveler?” Helen’s mum said, “I don’t believe one bit of it. Stay away from my daughter.” “But mum, as I said just a minute ago, he isn’t evil.” Helen put in, “Just a bit weird at times.” Then, the Doctor spotted the Time Lord again. “Run!” the Doctor shouted. “Where to?” Helen asked. “The TARDIS!” the Doctor replied. “What’s the TARDIS?” Helen’s mum asked. “Just follow us!” Helen answered. They soon arrived at the Doctor’s TARDIS. “That Telepotation Boot wasn’t here before.” K9 said. “He’s right,” David added, “That one is new!” “Its locked!” Helen said, while she tried to open it. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. “This should do the trick.” He said, pointing the sonic at the door. After the Doctor used the sonic on it a few times, it finaly opened. “Its… Its bigger on the inside!” Helen’s mum said. “Its a TARDIS,” the Doctor said, looking around. This TARDIS was red and gold on the inside. It was much bigger than the Doctor’s TARDIS. “This is one of legens,” the Doctor explained, “Its Rassilon’s TARDIS.” “Exactly!” a voice said from behind. Everybody turned around. There, at the door was the Time Lord. “You,” the Doctor said, “Are you-“ “Yes,” the Time Lord answered, before the Doctor could finish his sentance, “I am a Time Lord.” The Doctor was shocked. He didn’t say any anything for a minute. “You escaped.” the Doctor said after a few minutes, “How?” “You can call me… Damian!” the Time Lord replied, “Do you know the strength of this TARDIS? With many explosions and other bumps, I could escape the Pocket Universe. However, this TARDIS would have been ripped apart. But then, there was this thing… a Time Field.” “The crack!” the Doctor shouted, “Of course! The last little surviver of the Time Field! It was linked to another universe! A universe this TARDIS created, cause the Time Field was created by the exploding TARDIS… On the other side is Gallifrey! That explaines the Dalek eye stalk! Its from one of the battlefields on Gallifrey!” Suddenly, there was a giant rumble from out of the TARIDS. “What’s that?” David asked. Damian and the others walked outisde. In the sky, was a massive ship. “They have arrived!” Damian laughed, “The Sontarans!” In the sky was one of the massive Sontaran Flagships. “Did you call them?” the Doctor asked Damian. “Of course!” Damian replied, “We will kill you, and take over the universe!” “Helen, you and your mum go into my TARDIS.” the Doctor ordered, “And lock the doors. The shields are probably up, so no danger.” Helen and her mum got inside of the Doctor’s TARDIS. Helen locked the doors. “What’s going to happen?” Helen’s mum asked. “The Doctor is going to save us!” Helen answered, “I know he will!” “My Sontarans, here he is!” Damian shouted, “I will kill the Doctor! The war begins!” From out of the Flagship came many Sontaran Scout Ships. Everywhere, people started screaming and running, as Sontarans shot everywhere. “What do we do?” David asked. “For one, stop Damain!” the Doctor shouted back. Damian turned around, but it was too late. He got the Doctor’s fist in his face. “Master, the Sontaran Scout Ships are landing no more than 10 metres away.” K9 said to the Doctor, “I suggest you go back into the TARDIS.” “No K9.” The Doctor replied, “We’re going to the Sontaran Flagship. With Rassilon’s TARDIS.” “What do we do with this guy?” David asked, while he pointed at Damian’s unconscious body that was lying on the ground. “No time for that,” the Doctor replied, “Look!” He pointed at more than 10 Sontarans, that were running there way. “Quick, into the other TARDIS!” the Doctor shouted, just before he entered Rassilon’s TARDIS. Meanwhile, Helen was trying to calm her mother down. “But Helen, this thing, and that other thing… They’re bigger on the inside!” Helen’s mum shouted. “Just keep calm, the Doctor will defeat the Sontarans!” Helen replied, “He has done it before! I promise, he’ll save us!” At that same moment, Rassilon’s TARDIS landed in one of the corridors of the Sontaran Flagship. The Doctor, David and K9 got out of it. “So what do we do now?” David asked. “First of all, we ask the Sontarans to leave.” the Doctor answered, “If that doesn’t work, they leave us with no choise other than to destroy this ship.” They walked on, not nowing which way to go, till they came to a door. The Doctor opened the door, and behind it lay the ship’s Bridge. “Wow!” the Doctor said, amazed by how many Sontarans were in the room. All the Sontarans turned to the Doctor and his companions. “Hello,” the Doctor said, “I’m here to talk!” Helen walked through the Doctor’s TARDIS, hearing the explosions from outside. She looked at the monitor, which was off. “So what do you do with these people?” Helen’s mum asked. “We just, travel around through time and space, save planets, and more.” Helen replied. “Is it safe?” Helen’s mum said. “No,” Helen answered, “Not really.” The Doctor, David and K9 were standing in the middle of all the Sontarans. “I give you a choice,” the Doctor said, “Or you leave now, or you don’t leave me a choice but to destroy your ship.” The Sontaran leader stepped forewards. “Doctor, you will die!” the Sontaran Leader said, “Even if we don’t do it, that Time Lord will kill you!” For a moment, the Doctor looked sad. Then, his face turned into an angry face. “He will not kill me!” the Doctor shouted, “You make the choice, right here, right now!” “The Sontarans have no mercy!” the Sontaran Leader replied. “Very well,” the Doctor said. He tried to walk away, but everywhere around him where Sontarans. “Now what, Doctor?” David whispered. “I really have no idea.” The Doctor replied. “Now you will die!” the Sontaran Leader shouted happily. “No no no!” the Doctor answered, “What if Damian, the Time Lord, wants to kill me?” “We do not work with the Time Lord,” the Sontaran Leader replied, “Why should we work with him? The Time Lords didn’t let us fight in the Time War!” “But he said…” the Doctor said, not understanding. “The Time Lord thinks we work with him!” the Sontaran Leader explained, “But in the end, we will still be at victory! Victory for us! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!” All Sontarans started doing the same thing. “This is the time to run!” David said. “But what about K9?” the Doctor asked. “Leave me, master.” K9 answered, “I will be a good dog, and I will do my duty!” “Farewell, K9,” the Doctor said. “Sontar-ha!” all the Sontarans shouted. It got louder and louder. “Now,” the Doctor whispered to David. David and the Doctor ran past all the Sontarans. “Stop him!” the Sontaran Leader ordered. All the Sontarans stopped with their ‘Sontar-ha’. “Goodbye!” the Doctor said, as he closed the door of the corrido he and David were in. The Doctor soniced the door. “Locked!” he said, “It will take some time before the Sontarans get through here!” “I wonder if Helen and her mum are safe,” David said. Meanwhile, things were going bad in the Doctor’s TARDIS. “So how do you operate this thing?” Helen’s mum asked. “Don’t touch anything!” Helen replied, but it was to late. Helen’s mum had already flicked a lever, and the whole TARDIS started shaking, and making the vworp noice. Then, it stopped. Helen unlocked the TARDIS doors and opened them. They where inside one of the corridors of a spaceship. “Well done, mum!” Helen said, “Who knows where we are now?” Suddenly, one of the doors at the end of the corridors opened. Helen and her mum both looked at the door. “Hello!” the Doctor said. He and David were standing in the door opening. “Wait,” Helen commented, “Is this the Sontaran Flagship?” “Yes it is!” David replied. “How did you get here?” the Doctor asked. “Sorry, my fault!” Helen’s mum answered, “I flicked a lever by mistake.” “You three get back in the TARDIS!” the Doctor ordered, “Then, pull the same lever again. It will take you back to were you where just a minute ago!” “What about you?” David asked, shocked. “I will destroy this ship,” the Doctor replied, “An dit might kill me, so I want you to go back!” “Doctor, no!” Helen said, as she started crying, “You can’t go! “I have to,” the Doctor answered. David and Helen got back into the TARDIS. “I know she’s safe with you,” Helen’s mum said to the Doctor, “You brought her to safety at just the right moment. Good luck!” “Thanks.” The Doctor replied, “Now you go back as well. And pull the same lever as before!” Helen’s mum got back into the TARDIS, and she pulled the lever. The Doctor saw how his TARDIS left the Flagship. “Goodbye,” the Doctor whispered, before running on. He came to the other door at the end of the corridor, and opened it, using his sonic. There was a big room with weapons, and at the other end of the room, was a lift. “That’s were I need to go!” the Doctor said to himself, before running into the room. Then, suddenly, from behind a table came 2 Sontarans, with guns. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” the Doctor said. The 2 Sontarans both pointed their guns at the Doctor. “Put all you weapons on the ground!” one of the Sontarans ordered. “Okay,” the Doctor said, as he put one of hands in his pocket. He used his sonic. The guns of the Sontarans started exploding: sparks flew of them, and smoke started getting out. The Sontarans dropped the guns, and the Doctor started running to the lift. He pointed his sonic at the doors, and used it to open them. “Get him!” one of the Sontarans said, as the two of them charged at the lift. “Goodbye!” the Doctor laughed, as the doors closed. The two Sontarans crashed into the doors. “Now to go to the main engine of this ship,” the Doctor said to himself, while he pressed the buttons inside the lift. Meanwhile, the Doctor’s TARDIS landed on the surface of Sto. “He musn’t die!” Helen shouted. Suddenly, the TARDIS’s doors opened. “Haven’t you forgot to lock the door?” Damian said, who was the door opening. He got a gun out of his pocket, and pointe dit at the three in the TARDIS. “Now, where is the Doctor?” he asked. At that moment, the Doctor was at the main engine. “No guards,” the Doctor smiled, “Silly!” He got out a machine, about the size of a hand, out of his pocket. “Time to place the bomb,” he continued, still talking to himself. He placed the bomb on the side of the big engine, and pressed a button. The timer on the bomb was set on 5 minutes. “Farewell everybody,” the Doctor said, when he remembered something, “Rassilon’s TARDIS!” As fast as he could, he ran back to the lift. He entered it, and pressed the buttons. The lift started going up. On the same moment, Damian was still threatening Helen, her mum, and David with a gun. “The Doctor will die!” Damian laughed, when suddenly… BOOM!!!!!!! Everybody ran outside. They were just on time to see the Sontarans Flagship explode. “The Doctor…” Damian said, “He’s dead!” Helen started crying. Suddenly, something happened. Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! Rassilon’s TARDIS started materializing around Damian. Damian closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he was inside Rassilon’s TARDIS. “Its over,” the Doctor told him, “Surrender now!” “Never!” Damian shouted, as he pointed his gun at the Doctor. Suddenly, the door of Rassilon’s TARDIS opened. David ran in, and attacked Damian from behind. He pulled the gun out of his hand. “Stay still!” David shouted. However, Damian didn’t listen. He charged at David. BANG!!!!!!! The Doctor saw Damian collapsing to the ground, and David with the gun, still pointing at Damian. “I…” David said, looking shocked, “I didn’t mean too!” “Its okay,” the Doctor said, “He’s a Time Lord, he’ll regenerate.” “What’s that?” David asked. “If a Time Lord gets killed, it changes its appearence,” the Doctor explained, “The Time Lords are my race. They are in a pocket universe now. I’m going to save them. Damian escaped, so i twill be able for me to reach them. Our ‘regenerating’ is a trick against death. Also, I called the Shadow Proclomation. They should be here any moment now!” The Doctor and David walked outside, and they saw Judoon ships in the sky. “They’ll defeat last of the Sontarans on this planet,” the Doctor said. “So now what?” Helen asked, “What do we do now?” Suddenly, Rassilon’s TARDIS dematerialized. “Where’s that thing going?” David said. “Damian’s escaping!” the Doctor replied, “Quick, into the TARDIS!” “But Doctor, can’t we do this another time?” David asked, “I mean, if Damian regenerates, it might bes ome time before he attacks again. Why stop him now? We have a time machine, every time if okay.” “No, we need to go now!” the Doctor answered, “We might be able to reach Gallifrey with that TARDIS! Goodbye Mrs. Anchor!” “Mum, I can go, not?” Helen asked her mum. “Doctor, I want you to promise me something,” Helen’s mum said to the Doctor, “Take care of her!” “I will, Mrs. Anchor!” the Doctor replied, “I promise.” “Goodbye mum.” Helen said, as she hugged her mum. Then, the Doctor and his 2 companions, got back into the TARDIS. “So what are we going to do if we have that TARDIS?” David asked, “What’s our next stop after that?” “Next stop,” the Doctor replied, “Gallifrey!” Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Sontarans Category:Stories featuring Time Lords